


【底特律/汉康】当吸血鬼被抓之后（吸血鬼AU，点梗，NC17）

by suiqingchen



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 21:02:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15104831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suiqingchen/pseuds/suiqingchen
Summary: 就算变成了吸血鬼，康纳还是被欺负的小可怜（喂）





	【底特律/汉康】当吸血鬼被抓之后（吸血鬼AU，点梗，NC17）

康纳现在的感觉十分糟糕。  
四肢被用特殊材料制成的绳索束缚住，上面散发着的神圣气息虽然不至于对他造成伤害，却给他造成一种如同听到指甲刮过玻璃的声音时产生的不适感。  
如果有什么能够显示心情的指示灯的话，他的显示灯这会儿肯定是代表危险的红色。  
不紧不慢的脚步声响起，一头银发的猎人出现在落入陷阱的吸血鬼视线中。  
康纳听说过他。  
汉克·安德森，因吸血鬼的袭击而失去了亲人的前警察，在猎杀吸血鬼中重新找到了自己生存意义的吸血鬼猎人。  
只一瞬间，康纳就判断出了自己的处境，以及有可能出现在自己身上的结局。  
出乎意料的，他并没有感受到太多的慌乱与恐惧——或许是因为那些情绪在他身上从来都不会太过剧烈的缘故，也或许是因为他清楚，哪怕自己表现出了这样的态度，对眼前的人类，也不会造成任何影响。  
那并不能提升他生存的几率。  
如同一台精密的仪器一般，康纳飞速地计算着能够让自己摆脱眼下状况的方法。  
“有什么遗言吗，”然而，眼前的猎人却并没有那么好的耐心，他掏出枪抵住了康纳的下巴，扬起嘴角露出了一个带着明显嘲讽意味的笑容，“——吸血鬼？”  
“没有什么特别需要记录的，”吸血鬼的反应有些出乎汉克意料的平静，他摇了摇头，开口说道，“只是有些事情不明白。”  
“嗯？”或许是没花什么力气，就成功地让一个吸血鬼落入手中的事情，让汉克的心情十分愉快，他从鼻子里发出了一个音节，示意康纳继续说下去。  
“我从来没有伤害过任何人类——不管是那两个因为相爱而逃离了各自家庭的女人，还是那个误入树林的家伙，”将最近碰上的人类都数了一遍，康纳眨了眨眼睛，“我甚至还救下了人类的性命——不止一次，”他偏了偏脑袋，脸上的表情浮现出真实的困惑来，“为什么你会这么讨厌我？”  
汉克知道康纳说的是实话，他亲自见过那个被对方救下了性命的小女孩，对方在说起当时的事情时那灿烂的笑容，不掺杂一丝虚假。  
他也和那两个在吸血鬼的帮助下，到达新的城市开始生活的女人交谈过，甚至汉克自己，都是曾经被吸血鬼解救过的人之一。  
只不过当时他身上穿着的，并非这一身装束，而看眼前这个家伙的模样，显然没能认出他。  
他注视这个吸血鬼的时间，远比对方想象得要长很多。  
——要不是如此，这个家伙现在，肯定不会是这个完整的模样。  
汉克对于吸血鬼，可从来都没有留手的习惯。  
眼前的这个家伙是唯一的例外。  
“我理解你因为吸血鬼失去了亲人，不可能对这个种族抱有什么好感，”将汉克的沉默理解成了其他的意思，康纳再次开口，“但是……”  
“你他妈的给我闭嘴！”猎人突然发出的带着暴躁的声音吓得康纳不由自主地微微睁大了眼睛，乖乖地闭上了嘴的样子，看起来有种纯然的无辜。  
看着面前神色不是很好的猎人，康纳想，他应该是选错了话题——对方那刚刚被自己提上去一点的好感度，显而易见地下降了。  
“没有伤害过任何人？”汉克的语气里带着毫不掩饰的讥讽，“那你咬住花园里那个女人的脖子，难道是为了亲吻吗？！”  
康纳花了一点时间，才想起来猎人说的是谁。  
那是个二十岁出头的女孩，有着一头金色的卷发，笑起来和软绵绵的棉花糖一样甜美。  
“是她邀请我的，”康纳眨了眨眼睛，“我不知道她是怎么辨认出我的身份的——我并没有在她的面前露出獠牙，但是……”他停顿了一下，像是在为自己辩解一样，继续说道，“适时地流失一些血液，对于人类的身体健康有着正面的作用。”  
“我并没有吸食能够致死的分量，也没有转化她。”康纳说。  
“你的意思是她还得感谢你不成？”汉克重重地“哼”了一声。  
“事实上，她的确对我表达了感谢。”康纳很是认真地回答，那模样，无端地让汉克有种有力无处使的感觉。  
“顺便一提，”如同想要说明什么，康纳再次出声，“我的食物来源，九成以上都是如此。”  
至于剩下的那些，他总有办法能够解决。  
“那当然，”汉克突然嗤笑了一声，“既能得到食物又能得到床伴的买卖，谁不乐意做呢？”  
就算是他也不得不承认，这个家伙的脸长得实在是足够吸引人——无论是对男人，还是对女人来说。  
想到之前那个女人说起这个家伙时，那带着些许腼腆与羞涩的表情，汉克就感到心里一阵没来由的烦躁。  
这见鬼的、该大卸八块的、吸血鬼小白脸。  
“床伴？”然而，听到汉克的话，康纳却露出了疑惑的表情，“不，我并没有和任何人做过爱。”  
“什……”下意识地开口想要发问，但汉克在中途硬生生地把话给吞了回去，没有在脸上露出任何端倪。  
“人类确实能够通过被吸血，得到类似性快感一样的感受，但我并不认为那能够称得上‘做爱’，”察觉到了猎人表情的微妙变化，康纳认为自己找到了突破口，“而我的同类——”他停顿了一下，“——似乎都不怎么喜欢我。”  
一个从来不会主动伤害人类，甚至有时候还会因此而与其他吸血鬼起冲突的家伙，自然不容易得到同族的喜爱。  
“——一次都没有？”好半晌，康纳才再次听到了猎人的声音。  
“一次都没有。”吸血鬼给出了肯定的回答。  
汉克收起了枪。  
他看了面前似乎松了一口气的吸血鬼一眼，突然忍不住笑了起来。  
他觉得，他知道为什么自己明明不想伤害这个家伙，却还要以这种方式，把对方拽到自己眼前来了。  
不明白眼前的人为什么会是这样的反应，康纳歪了歪脑袋，显露出几分迷惑来。  
他并不像一些同类一样，喜欢伪装成人类，在人群中生活，对于人类的一些情绪，他总是无法弄得十分清楚。  
“既然从来没有做过，”伸手扯了扯似乎有些太紧的领口，汉克开口问道，“那不如试一试怎么样？”  
康纳闻言愣了愣，显然没有料到猎人会给出这样的提议。  
“这是放我离开的条件吗？”思索了片刻，他问面前的人。  
“你可以这样认为。”汉克没有否认——他很清楚，在眼下的情形之外，他不可能有其他任何与这个吸血鬼接触的可能。  
“好，”康纳没有进行过多的犹豫，就做出了自己的选择，“我同意这个交易。”  
交易吗……？  
汉克笑了一下，低头吻上了吸血鬼的双唇。  
相较人类略低的温度从唇瓣上传来，汉克探出舌尖，撬开了那并未用力闭合的双唇。  
——吸血鬼的吻技糟糕透了。  
正如他之前所说的那样，他从来没有做过类似的事情，那分明是想要迎合，却毫无章法地反倒起到了反效果的动作，让汉克忍不住想要闷笑出声。  
心情有点没来由的高涨。  
汉克在康纳的舌尖轻轻地咬了一口，满意地听到了对方的闷哼声。  
他没有彻底解开吸血鬼身上的束缚，只是将那些会妨碍到自己动作的部分给撤下了——连同康纳身上的衣服一起。  
吸血鬼的身材和他的脸蛋一样吸引人，肌肉的线条简直就和计算过似的完美。  
放过那被自己舔弄吮吸得湿漉漉的唇瓣，汉克俯下身，含住了康纳的喉结。  
濡湿的触感从脆弱敏感的部位传来，夹杂着些微的酥麻，刺激着康纳的神经中枢，让他有种呼吸不畅的错觉。哪怕他不停地告诉自己，吸血鬼并不需要呼吸，这种感受也依旧没有得到任何的减轻。  
温热的唇瓣顺着脖颈下滑，带起细小的电流一般的快感，在身上飞快地流窜开来，这种从未有过的感受让康纳忍不住仰起头，露出些许无措的表情。  
身下的事物不知道什么时候抬起了头，颤颤巍巍的，在月光下看起来有种色情的脆弱。  
指腹粗暴地揉搓着手中的肉粒，汉克感受着身下的人那细微地颤抖着的身体，低笑了一声，俯身含住了康纳的阴茎。  
“唔……”突如其来的刺激让康纳忍不住弓起了身体，一双深棕色的眼睛里，浮现出些许茫然来。  
他有些不理解现在的状况。  
在他原本的理解中，吸血鬼猎人需要的是一场用以发泄——或许可能还带着些许侮辱意味——的性交，但如果真是那样，对方大可以不必做现在这样的事情。  
“……啊……”勃起的性器又被吞进去些许，那温热紧致的触感让康纳抑制不住地从喉中发出了一声呻吟，面上也泛起了些微的红晕。  
比起从未经历过情事的吸血鬼来，猎人在性事中取悦伴侣的技巧，显然要更丰富得多。  
湿热的口腔吮吸吞吐着逐渐染上了温度的性器，柔软灵活的舌尖在柱身上缠绕舔舐，那极致的快感令康纳头皮都有些发麻。  
被细致抚慰的阴茎很快就变得炙热而硬挺，康纳很快就产生了想要释放的欲望。但猎人却似乎并不想那么快就让他到达顶峰。  
伸手扯过被丢在一边的布条系在了阴茎的根部，汉克伸出舌尖，舔了舔那可怜兮兮地溢出了透明液体的顶端。  
“汉克……”无法忍受一般地蜷起手指，康纳忍不住出声喊了猎人的名字。  
手上的动作一顿，汉克抬起头，看着双眼有些失神的吸血鬼，嘴角控制不住地扬起：“你知道我的名字？”  
——没有哪个吸血鬼不知道。  
康纳想要这样回答，但从他口中吐出的，却是带上了些许甜腻的轻哼。  
在释放的前一刻被制止的感受太过难熬，那种无法攀上顶峰的感觉，让他不由地想要扭动身体，寻求更多的刺激。  
“……汉克……”看着面前猎人凑近的脸，康纳抬起头，主动吻了上去，“求、哈……求你……”迷糊的大脑中还有着“人类喜欢在做爱的时候听到另一半的求饶”的印象，康纳下意识地照做了起来，“给、唔……”  
然而，他的话还没说完，就被汉克用更激烈的吻给堵了回去，以至于他也不清楚自己的行为，是不是有起到什么效果。  
猎人粗糙的手掌在身上游走着，指尖偶尔恶劣地刮擦过被束缚的性器的顶端，康纳的双眼在这样的刺激下不由地蒙上了一层水光，湿漉漉的看起来格外可怜。  
意识被那高涨的欲望蒸腾得模糊起来，康纳感到自己的双腿被分了开来，沾了些许粘稠液体的手指挤压着身后的入口，试探着伸了进来。  
几乎是察觉到异物入侵的瞬间，那柔软的内壁就迫不及待地包裹了上来，吮吸着将汉克的手指往深处拖去，那过分美妙的感受，让汉克的呼吸不可抑制地急促了起来。  
他恨不得现在就把身下那硬得发疼的阴茎插进这个吸血鬼的屁股里，用力地把对方操干到只能抱着自己，哑着嗓子哭喊着求饶——深深地吸了口气，汉克压下了那翻腾的欲望，小心地伸入了第二根手指。  
他从来不知道，他有这样好的耐心与自制力。  
直到那入口被挤压揉弄得泥泞湿软，汉克才抽出了自己的手指，换上了早就已经忍耐到了极限的性器。  
比手指更为粗大炙热的物体一点点地挤入自己的体内，那种难以形容的异样感受让康纳无意识地发出了一声细微的呜咽，他如同人类一般急促地喘息着，努力放松的后穴费力地吞入那硬挺的事物。  
在汉克的阴茎整个进入了康纳的体内的时候，两人都不由自主地松了口气，没有在第一时间做出什么动作。  
由于忍耐而从额上泌出的汗水低落在康纳的胸口，带起的些微刺激让他下意识地轻颤了一下，眼眶中蓄满了泪水的模样，令人不受控制地生出想要将他欺负得更过分一些的念头。  
“康纳……”垂下头，咬上了康纳胸前挺立的红点，汉克将自己的性器一点点地拔了出来。  
从猎人的口中听到自己的名字，有些缓过神来的康纳愣了愣。  
他不记得他有将自己的名字告诉对方过。  
然而，他很快就没有余裕去思考这些事情了。  
从身体里退出去的性器猛地整个插入，那一瞬间产生的剧烈刺激，分毫不差地传至了康纳的脑中，让他条件反射地弓起背，发出了一声近乎尖叫的呻吟。  
“啊……！”双手无意识地攥起，却由于束缚而无法自由地活动，康纳有些无助地仰起了头，从口中泄出的声音中也带上了一丝细微的哭腔，“慢、哈……汉克……呜……”  
然而，他的反应对于猎人来说，却是再好不过的催情剂。  
将康纳的腰抬得更高，汉克的动作比之前还要凶狠了几分。  
粗大的性器被整根拔出，又尽数没入，汉克每一下都顶入吸血鬼的最深处，康纳甚至有种自己被贯穿的错觉。  
没有被解开的性器被手指抚弄着，传来更为强烈的释放欲望，康纳没有章法地扭动着身体，却怎么都无法得到满足，连眼尾都泛起了些许醉人的红晕。  
似是觉得这样还有些不够，汉克抓住康纳的手，环在自己的脖子上，然后双手猛地用力，托着人坐了起来，那本就埋在康纳体内的事物进入得更深，早就盈满了眼眶的泪珠不受控制地顺着脸颊滑落了下来。  
舔去康纳眼角的泪水，汉克吻了吻他的鼻尖：“别咬我。”  
还不等康纳去分辨这句话中的意思，身下的进攻就让他再次失去了思考的能力。  
腰被抬起，然后再重重地放下，这个姿势比之前能够进入到更深的位置，康纳只能呻吟着，无力地靠在猎人的身上，随着他的动作起伏着。  
被泪水模糊的视线中是汉克那没有任何遮掩的脖颈，皮肤没有康纳的白皙与细腻，却散发着一一股令人无法抗拒的诱人气息。  
在大脑对接收到的信息开始处理之前，康纳就张开了嘴，一口咬在了猎人的脖子上。  
无意识探出的尖牙刺入了皮肤中，血液甜美的滋味在口腔中扩散开来。  
“见鬼的！”只觉得一股无法抑制的快感从脖子上的伤口弥漫开来，汉克忍不住低声咒骂了一句，身下抽插的速度比之前又加快了几分。  
“呜……”从喉间发出一声细微的呜咽，康纳那刚刚清醒了几分的大脑，又再次迷糊了起来。他放开汉克的脖子，无意识地仰起头，搜寻起猎人的双唇来——理所当然的，他得到了更为热烈的回应。  
像是想要将怀里的人整个拆吃入肚似的亲吻着对方的唇瓣，汉克伸手解开了系在康纳阴茎上的布条，埋在对方体内的性器快速地抽插了几下，两人一起到达了顶峰。  
在释放过后的放松与空白过去之后，康纳找回了一点属于自己的理智。  
他知道自己应该趁着这时候逃离，但那并未完全松开的绳索，以及使不上力气的四肢，却让他只能任由猎人将他翻过来，把那再次硬起来性器插入了他的体内。  
“……恩……”刚刚高潮过的身体过分敏感，很快就给出了猎人想要的反应，康纳呜咽着落下泪来，“这和说好的……啊……不、不一样……”  
然而，他的话换来的，却是猎人更加用力的冲撞。  
康纳觉得，他有必要将不守信用这一点加到人类的头上。


End file.
